


Turn Around, Look at What You See

by Eimeh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eimeh/pseuds/Eimeh
Summary: “In her face, the mirror of your dreams.”
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Marvel Undercover 2020





	Turn Around, Look at What You See

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #S1
> 
> Prompter:Anon
> 
> Characters: Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov
> 
> Prompt:Ballerina Nat, pianist Sharon


End file.
